Bravo Dooby-Doo
Bravo Dooby-Doo is the second and last segment of the third episode of the first season of Johnny Bravo. Premise Johnny Bravo gets help from the gang while looking for his missing aunt. Synopsis On a stormy night, Johnny Bravo's car breaks down. Just to his luck, The Mystery Machine drives up to Johnny. After flagging the gang down, he explains that he broke down on a trip to his Aunt Jebidisa's house. Johnny finally convinces the gang to drive him there by telling them her house is haunted, to which all of the teens exclaim "Jinkies," which confuses Johnny. Naturally, Johnny harasses Daphne while on the way there. Johnny and the gang get to Aunt Jebidisa's, where a threatening voice yells, "GEEEET OUUUUUT!" They all begin hunting for Johnny's Aunt; looking inside a grandfather clock, under the rug, and anywhere else your Aunt wouldn't be. This leads Scooby and Shaggy to find the Ghostly Gardener inside a broom closet, which sends the two running and crashing into Johnny and a dreamy-eyed Velma. Johnny and Velma momentarily switch glasses, which causes great shame on Johnny to be seen without his own shades. He then sternly tells Velma to never touch his sunglasses again, but she isn't bothered by it. The entire gang and Johnny check on the closest, only for the Ghostly Gardener to have disappeared, leaving behind a flour-covered rake. This of course means, it's time to split up and look for clues. Daphne will go in the basement with Velma, only for to Fred make a suggestive look at Daphne, who then quickly tells Velma to go with Shaggy & Scooby, while she goes off with Fred. But Velma and Scooby go ahead by themselves, leaving just Johnny and Shaggy, with the latter's only interest is heading for the kitchen. Shaggy checks out the pantry, where they again find the Ghostly Gardener who chases them, but not before Johnny fixes his hair. What follows is a chase that includes disguises and running in and out of several doors, where they run into Scooby & Velma, and eventually Fred and Daphne. The gang continue to run, as Daphne complains about her high heels, which is when Johnny, stuck on a chandelier, claims he'll help her out, but he just falls off, pulling down the chandelier and onto the Ghostly Gardner. After unmasking several red herrings, it is finally revealed to be Aunt Jebidisa, who attempted to scare off Johnny because he is an embarrassment to the family. She is very angry at the gang, who apologetically ask if there's anything they can do to make it up to her. She has the perfect idea by getting them to tie Johnny to a tree. Aunt Jebidisa then travels with the gang in the Mystery Machine, wanting to go someplace fun with her handsome new friend, i.e. Shaggy, who gulps at the thought. Scooby quickly sticks out the back to say his catchphrase, as they drive away. Johnny is left wondering what to do, when Speed Buggy shows up offering him a lift. Johnny is left feeling more bewildered. Characters Main characters: * Johnny Bravo * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * None Villains: * Ghostly Gardener * Jebidisa Bravo Other characters: * Professor Jameson Hyde White * Harry the Hypnotist * Ghost of Bigfoot * Don Knotts * Joe Barbera * Speed Buggy Locations * Widow's Peak ** Jebidisa Bravo's home Objects * Ghostly Gardener's wheelbarrow * Apple * Chandelier Vehicles * Johnny Bravo's car * The Mystery Machine * Speed Buggy Suspects * None Culprits Cast Songs Continuity * Professor Hyde White was the victim of the Black Knight from , the first episode of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Harry the Hypnotist was the real identity of the Ghost Clown in the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode . * Bigfoot was the titular monster case of the The New Scooby-Doo Movies episode The Ghost of Bigfoot (guest starring Laurel and Hardy). Notes/trivia in Twas the Night''.]] * This is very much similar to The New Scooby-Doo Movies. * Scooby-Doo (voiced again by Hadley Kay) had a cameo in a later first season episode of Johnny Bravo, 'Twas the Night. In this episode, Adam West narrates the time Johnny had to fill in for Santa Claus, and delivered a present for Scooby, but instead of giving him Scooby Snacks, he gave him a coupon for speech therapy lessons (Scooby didn't care or take notice that it was really Johnny). * After this episode aired, Cartoon Network made various bumpers pairing Velma and Johnny. * Johnny also appears in a bumper for Scooby-Doo, where he's revealed to be a ghost chasing the gang. * B.J. Ward later became the official voice of Velma from 1998-2001, beginning with the first direct-to-video film, . * This is the last time Casey Kasem voices Shaggy until 2003, because of vegan Kasem having issues with Shaggy appearing in a Burger King commercial. * This is the first time there have been explicit romantic innuendos between Fred and Daphne. *Speed Buggy's appearance is a reference to The Weird Winds of Winona Cultural references * When Johnny and Shaggy are paired together in the 'split up', Johnny retorts, "Why do I have to get stuck with Jughead?" This is a reference to the best friend of Archie Andrews, from the Archie comics. * During the romp, Johnny and Shaggy hide in a painting as farmer and wife, respectively, mirroring the American Gothic painting. * Hanna-Barbera co-founder, Joseph Barbera, makes a cameo as one of Aunt Jebidisa's disguises. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * The Ghost of Bigfoot should be white, but it has brown fur. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs oddities * Despite being produced by Hanna-Barbera and even having direct involvement from Joseph Barbera, the canon is still questionable as it seems to be written as partially tongue-in-the-cheek as Fred and Daphne don't actually go around alluding to a romantic relationship at the camera (although Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island did begin to officially imply that there was an attraction, but not as obvious as it is here). * Daphne orders Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma to go in basement, but only Velma and Scooby do, leaving Shaggy with Johnny, who for some reason couldn't have just gone with the trio. Home media * Johnny Bravo: Season 1 DVD set released by Madman Entertainment on October 10, 2007. * Johnny Bravo: Season One DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 15, 2010. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:Crossover episodes